


Without Warning

by fiendishkitty



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:43:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1976505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiendishkitty/pseuds/fiendishkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared leaves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without Warning

“Jen, no. I told you that we can’t do this anymore. I asked her to marry me. I love her. I can’t fool around with you anymore. It’s not right.”

Those words keep running on a loop through my mind as I sit on my couch. It’s dark in the living room, the sun having gone down a few hours earlier. I’ve been sitting here since he left. Since he walked out the door after shattering my heart.

I really thought we meant more than just “fooling around”. I guess the last two years was just that. Fooling around. Never mind how many times those three important words were said. Never mind that he said it while he was inside me. Never mind that he said it even after she came into the picture. Never mind that he said it first. Never mind that he said he always would.

I guess maybe I wouldn’t feel this shocked, this hurt, this broken if there had been some warning. Something to let me know that he was going to do this. But there wasn’t. There was nothing. Hell, he was here on this couch, two days ago, deep inside me, telling me to ride his cock faster. Kissing me hard and saying he loved me as he pressed me against the front door. Covering my body with his, his hands stroking through my hair, fingertips running down my face and across my chest. 

I don’t even realize that I’m crying until I feel the tears splash on my tightly clasped hands. I miss him so much already and it’s only been four hours. I can’t believe how badly I broke down in front of him. I knew that I loved him, but I didn’t know how much I *needed* him until I was begging him to stay.

“Jay! C’mon man! You know this isn’t just messing around. You know this is so much more than that. C’mon. Jay. Jared. Please baby. Please don’t do this. Please.”

Jen, no.

I pick up my cell and dial the familiar number. It’s answered on the second ring and I can’t stop my voice cracking when I speak.

“Danni. He left me.”


End file.
